


Free Space Day

by DragonessGem



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessGem/pseuds/DragonessGem
Summary: Just a whole bunch of 3 sentence fics. Original idea was Hawky's and prompts came from the discord.





	1. Nick

Nick slammed his controller down next to him, glaring at the death screen that taunted him. He should have known better than to trust his roommates. He had been playing ** Fortnite** for over an hour, and yet he was nowhere near a victory royale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame dream for this one


	2. Jirana

Jirard squeezed Hana’s hand reassuringly as they sat on the plane, about to  **fly** to America to stay with Jirard’s family.

“Don’t worry, Hana, they’ll love you!”

Somehow, Hana doubted that, but she still managed to offer a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Jirard and Hana have a ship name? idk


	3. Spacetown

“-go round and round, all day long~”

“I swear to god, if you sing ‘The Wheels on the **Bus**’ one more time I’m going to murder you.”

Luke just grinned at Jeff and continued singing, even after Jeff leaped up and wrapped his hands around Luke’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Jeff didn't put any actual pressure on Luke's throat


	4. Wallid

Wallid stood and stretched, spreading his wings to cast a large shadow. He barely gave the creatures around him any time to adjust to his sudden appearance before he let out a stream of fire, incinerating the area and ensuring he would have plenty of food for the next while.

  
Being a  **dragon** certainly had its perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I imagine Wallid as a giant red dragon with purple spikes down his back


	5. Hanatinue

Hana cheered as the ** battle** raged. She knew she probably shouldn't have been encouraging the members of Continue, but at this point, she also knew it was pointless to try to stop them. Instead, she sat in the corner of the room to avoid most of the projectiles and simply enjoyed the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana pls you're the only one with any chance to calm them down


	6. Shana

Shane felt Hana snuggle into his side as they watched the night sky together.

“What are the  **constellations** we’re looking at right now?” Hana asked, waving her hand at the sky, and Shane couldn’t help but feel he had gotten so incredibly lucky to end up with someone with the same amount of passion for knowledge as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this ship is kind of adorable once Shane stops being an idiot lol


	7. Jeff

Jeff prostrated himself before the** deities**, hoping the show of piety would aid him. But it didn't matter. His fate had been sealed long ago, and he could already feel his consciousness fading...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops accidentally angered some gods


	8. Luke

Luke sat jolt upright, anxiously reaching for the bandages he kept nearby. He was having those ** dreams** again, and based on the amount of blood he could feel seeping out of his body, he had a feeling he wouldn't wake from the next one. If only he hadn't found that crown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you touch random objects you find in suspicious rooms. This is why you don't do that bro


	9. Waljom

Wallid shakily brushed his fingers against Jimmy's face. Jimmy had been caught by the** fragility**, the virus or curse or _ whatever _ that was turning people to glass. With a sob, Wallid collapsed to the ground, utterly defeated; there was nothing left in the world for him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People randomly turning to glass is a pretty cool premise imo


	10. Spaceflower

Jeff graced her with a smile, showing off his  **pearlescent** teeth. Hana felt she would be blinded by the brightness that he radiated. She knew part of what she felt was simply due to the magic he radiated, but she didn't care; she would do anything for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like Stockholm Syndrome extreme edition bc freaking magic


	11. Hana

Hana sank to her knees, clutching the pieces of the torn ribbon she used to keep in her hair. She had thought things were going to be better, that she had new friends, that Mai would be her best friend forever.

  
But her curse followed her everywhere, and, once again, she was **broken**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mai how could you do this :(


	12. Brutalflower

Hana squeezed Ian’s hand, gently pulling his blanket up over his shoulder. He just looked so _ tired,_ and Hana was worried about how much longer he would last.

  
She just hoped she could get him to see his inner **strength** before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian bb it's ok... Also this platonic if that wasn't obvious


	13. Mai

Mai quietly walked through the park, listening intently to the sounds of nature around her. She loved the effects of such calming noises; the numbers, the **letters**, the colors. Sometimes, her synesthesia was overwhelming, but here, it was simply beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New headcanon Mai has synesthesia


	14. Jimmy

Jimmy twisted the metal rod, inhaling sharply as the nerves reconnected all at once. He tested his new leg, grinning to himself as it responded perfectly. He could only rely on himself if he ever wanted to be truly **fixed**, and it seemed that now, with two functioning legs, it was time for another heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah punk cyborg Jimmy


	15. Josh

Josh grinned to himself as he finished editing the last of the paper. He knew it was technically** libel**, but he didn't care. _ No one _ messed with his friends and got away with it, not even if they had pink hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro Hana how could you do Paul like that...


	16. Flowertown

Luke had no idea how he had gotten so lucky as to catch Hana’s attention. He was always the one pushed to the side, forgotten about. But it seemed, for once, his pink-haired girl wasn’t the only one who benefited from a bit of **serendipity**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke you deserve the world stop bringing yourself down


	17. Caddimoose

Caddy gasped, admiring the ribbon of light flowing from Ian’s fingertips. It was like an** aurora**, a beautiful mixture of greens and blues. Lifting his own hand, Caddy summoned a small flame, then grabbed Ian’s hand to create a gorgeous contrast of warm and cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the flame wasn't actually hot it's just bright


	18. Shane

Shane felt his heart begin to race as he laid eyes upon the source of the light so deep below ground. After years of searching, he had finally found it. The ** crystal** of life pulsed a bright blue, beckoning him forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shane don't do it you can't trust things that glow underground


	19. Spacebutter

Austin spun in a circle, the skirt of his bright pink dress flaring out around him. Jeff giggled, enjoying the display. Jeff barely fit into his oversized knight costume, but Austin looked absolutely perfect as a **princess**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate that these ended up together considering what's happening in Ari's Grunge AU


	20. Brutalhamster

Ian and Jeff laid next to each other, enjoying their time on the beach. The scene was **idyllic**, rolling waves, puffy clouds tinted beautiful colors by the setting sun, a slight breeze.

And yet, Ian couldn’t take his eyes off Jeff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly that's valid Jeff has a pretty nice face


	21. Polytinue

Paul lifted his sword high into the air. Nick and Josh followed suit, and the three of them roared a battle cry that was quickly taken up by the crowd behind them.

  
It was time to start a **revolution**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Blood Diamond? (kind of)


	22. Ian

Ian ran his fingers along the **blade**, admiring the detailed carvings along the metal. It was perfect: just the right length to do damage while also being easily concealed.

Now, it was time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assassin Ian might be one of my new favorite Ians


	23. Brutaltown

Ian glanced over at Luke, who was excitedly jabbering about his upcoming album. Something about the  **moonlight** made him even more beautiful, even though that seemed impossible. Every day, Ian managed to find something that caused him to fall even more in love with the perfect man he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again pretty valid Luke also has a nice face


	24. Polyblock

They each held a crystal (those really cheap ones that can be found at any dollar store), all of a different color. Jeff had the green time stone, Luke had the blue space stone, Ian had the orange soul stone, Caddy had the red reality stone, Jimmy had the purple power stone, and Wallid had the yellow mind stone.

  
“Together,” Jeff announced, holding his stone aloft, “we are the  **Infinity** Block.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how I decided who got which stone, my reasoning is pretty thin lol


	25. Hanabutter

Hana snuggled into PBG’s side, and the two listened curiously to the  **melody** floating through the window. It was peaceful, calming.

Little did they know, it was the last thing either of them would ever hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a dream I had, where a song played in the middle of the night that caused everyone who heard it to go insane


	26. Paul

Paul took a delicate bite of the small slice of cake. It was incredibly **saccharine**, almost excessively so, but he didn’t care. 

It was perfect for his final meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh Paul's on Death Row


	27. PBG

PBG rolled over in his bed, letting out a groan. He hated this emptiness, this** silence**.

He hated being the only one still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apocalypses suck man


	28. Shirard

Shane forced his way back into the building, battling his way through the heat and **smoke**. He could hear the firefighters yelling at him to come back, but he heeded them no mind. Jirard was still inside, and Shane was going to get to him or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Jirard also don't really have a ship name do they


	29. Hanamai

Mai bounced up and down excitedly as Hana uncertainly entered the room. “You look absolutely **sublime**!”

Hana only blushed in response, failing to ignore just how much more gorgeous Mai was than Hana could ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana you beautiful stop it


	30. Jirard

Jirard stared forlornly at his translucent hands. It wouldn’t be long before the process was complete, and then he would be little more than an **apparition**, a nuisance no one knew or cared about.

He only wished he could have said goodbye to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an awful curse. As soon as it takes its course everyone forgets who he is


	31. Caddy

Caddy threw the guns as far as he could into the forest. He no longer felt comfortable keeping them now that someone outside of Hidden Block knew about them. It wasn't easy, but it was a ** sacrifice** he was willing to make to stay with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try getting Caddy expelled now Hana


End file.
